beinghumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Morgane of Aragon-Approved
Name: Morgane of Aragon Species: Ghost Gender: Female Age: Eternally 19. Died on 1537 Personality: Morgane is a warm hearted spirit that does not take kindly to people whom wish to bring harm to the innocent. Appearance: Like her mother, Morgane of Aragon was born with a pale skin and deep red hair. History: Morgane of Aragon was born to Catherine of Aragon on November 10th, 1516 just two years after Blood Mary was conceived. Born sickly, Catherine made the choice to not reveal to the kindom if she safely delivered or not, instead sending Morgane to Alcalá de Henares, in hope the warmer weather would improve the infants health. In the Spain, Morgain began to thrive, growing healthy and strong within the hold. She had a tutor by the name of Alessandro Geraldini, the man that was the private tutor to her very mother. As she grew, Morgane of Aragon learned Mathematics, Astronomy, Literature, Latin, Greek and English along with growing up learning Spanish itself. She was not as musically inclined as her elder sister Mary was said to be, but was found to have a steady hand with art. In the year of 1531, around the time King Henry had taken a new queen and Mary was reduced to Lady Mary, Morgane of Aragon went and visited both her sister and mother for the first time. Such an encounter was not entirely fruitful. Where as her sickly mother rejoiced in the meeting of her youngest child Mary was overcome with a deep seated hatred for her sister, whom had received a title when she was named heir of Aragon by her mother weeks prior while she herself was stripped of all her title and power. In 1536, when Anne the kings second wife fell from his favor and was beheaded King Henry married Jane of Seymour. Both Queen Jane and Morgane of Aragon whom had come for the wedding and had been living with them for a short period of time as a guest beseeched he reconcile with Mary. As Mary had to sign a document stating she was no longer able to take the kingdom as queen in the absence of any other suitable heirs, Mary saw this as Morgane trying to keep her elder sister out of any form of power. Hatred began to brew and manifest, Mary becoming outright Hostile towards Morgane. One year later after Queen Jane gave birth to Prince Edward, King Henry was going to name Morgane of Aragon as his godmother and be the chief Mourner of the Queen’s funeral. Blood Mary at this time began to plot. As Morgane was cleaning herself up for the Funeral the next day, standing over a tub of water her sister entered the room with a knife taking from the feasting Halls Table. She approached her sister from behind and stabbed her thrive in the back, then slit her throat. Morgane chocked for breath, blood spitting as she fell forward into the tub mixing the water with blood. This would be the first time Mary Queen of Scots would ever bathe in the blood of a virgin, of her very sister. Morgane would never be able to rest in peace, forced to wonder the plan for centuries in an attempt to keep her beloved sister or any other from murdering anyone else. Belongings: Has nothing but what she died in, a gown. 16:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. Go make the page and add Morgane's name to the ghosts. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 17:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Accepted